


touch the stars

by rains



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rains/pseuds/rains
Summary: “i used to think you were capable of plucking the stars out of the sky.”“you used to think i was capable of everything.”“i still do.”orwherein iwaizumi believed in oikawa more than oikawa believed in himself.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	touch the stars

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling emotional over the scene in haikyuu where iwaizumi gets mad at oikawa for saying he can’t pinpoint toss like kageyama can and somehow that lead to this.
> 
> this is set in their third year, before oikawa leaves for argentina in the manga
> 
> you can find me on twitter [@aobaprint](https://twitter.com/aobaprint) for more iwaoi content!

Iwaizumi looked up at the sky as he walked, the blanket of navy peppered with white seemingly endless in his mind.

“I used to think you were capable of plucking the stars out of the sky,” he shared the memory, glancing sideways at Oikawa.

The setter smiled at the recollection, looking right back at him. “You used to think I was capable of everything.”

“I still do.”

The words were simple, the tone casual, as if Iwaizumi had just said that the weather was warm. Oikawa smiled, skin prickling pleasantly.

“Everyone has their limits, Iwa-chan.”

“Everyone isn’t you,” he noted, halting in his path. Oikawa stopped with him. “I know you’ll achieve everything you’re setting out for. You’ll probably find a way to grab the stars too, if that’s what you really want.”

Oikawa’s lungs suddenly felt heavy, as if they were saturated with air while simultaneously being deprived of it. There was a gleam in his best friend’s eyes, one holding utmost sincerity. It made Oikawa shiver. Making eye contact felt like staring directly at the sun.

“Will you be watching? Will you be there to remind me when I forget these words?” his insecurities found a way to tumble out of his lips as thoughts of a new life away from home trespassed his mind. It made the spring air feel like the prior season.

Iwaizumi found a way to warm it up regardless.

“Have I ever given you a reason to think I won’t?”

And that’s all it takes; the tepid touch of invincibility etched onto his skin and the knots of fear untwined. Sunlight seeped into the crevices of his mind, dousing the images he conjured up mere moments ago with a calmly glow. The gleam in Iwaizumi’s eyes never left.

The flashing smile on Oikawa’s lips was answer enough. The two of them started walking again. Above them, the stars kept scintillating, mimicking the fire in Oikawa’s chest. He stole a glance to his right once more, briefly, allowing the stretch of his lips to widen at just that. He didn’t know how feasible it was to aim for touching the stars, but if Iwaizumi believed he could, he would believe it too.

**Author's Note:**

> this was short but i’d still love to know what you thought 🥺
> 
> tumblr: [@slutforhajime](https://slutforhajime.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [@aobaprint](https://twitter.com/aobaprint)


End file.
